


Be With Me (I & II) {art}

by altocello



Series: Two That Are One [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which no-one is ever really gone, but some times they're more gone than others.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Two That Are One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: #CelebrateBenSolo - A Ben Solo Fan Event





	Be With Me (I & II) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [way down we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875371) by [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). 



> Drawn in PS with a Wacom Intuos tablet.  
> This is a non-profit fanwork: no harm intended, no money made.
> 
> ... you can ~~blame~~ thank [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) and their [canon-verse series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875371/chapters/52212706) for the non-force ghost version of this. I live in hope.

....and a less hurty one, where Ben is NOT a force ghost

[](http://www.inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/be-with-me-two-sig.jpg)

Also on

[Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/190730041134/be-with-me-i-and-ii-in-which-no-one-is-ever) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1088162) | [DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/57688.html) | [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/gallery/72072362/star-wars-st)

**Author's Note:**

> With love and hugs and never-ending thanks to my beta, @amphigoury, for always holding my hand and talking me off metaphorical art ledges, to @amber_amberson on twitter for providing the musical fuel for the fire (Mind by Selfish Things, Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie, Be Your Love by Bishop Briggs, in case you needed specific examples, but PLEASE go check out their spotify!) to @KTF_Reylo (aka kylotrashforever on AO3, please follow them, they write amazing fics!) for [writing fic that weirdly mirrored the art I was making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875371/chapters/52212706) and provided even more fuel for a fire that was burning pretty high already. And, to whoever took that promo photo for Burn This; you are a terrible, wonderful person, and all of those promos should have explicit ratings even though Adam and Keri are fully clothed. Thank you. <3


End file.
